The beginning of a new life
by Hermi14
Summary: Can a nice girl like Hermione leave it all for her own good? will she do it with Draco after all? And most importantly can the esacape unoticed, or will they be found? you will out on this crazy and romantic drama.(Graphic cenes, b careful)
1. The Begining of a long trip

That morning, Hermione awoke with a huge ball in the middle of her stomach. She knew that she had a one in a life time opportunity here, and if she didn't use it she would forever suffer. So she got up and got dressed with a light T-shirt and tight pants so that when the time came, she would be able to put the clothes for the trip on top of the clothes she was already wearing, she looked at herself in the mirror and muttered "you are really doing this" and in deed she was. She finished packing meticulously and making as little noise as possible and hid all the three trunks and two bags under her bed. She reminded her self time and time again through the day about the elevation spell for various object, she would need it if she wanted to get out of the house only at once and with all the packages, when the time came to leave she put an invisibility spell on the bags, elevated them, and went out of the house, constantly looking back, making sure both spells were working together, and not canceling each other. She walked one block south even though the station was to the north, then disappeared and reappeared on platform 8 just to find Pritsy on time.

Pritsy nodded and so did Hermione, she made her bags fall in front of her and gain visibility, after that she asked a man to take all of her bags to the train, to put them in Wagon 13, that someone awaited her there. With that they took her bags, Hermione entered the train with Pritsy behind her and walked from Wagon 15, to 13. she had decided that going directly in 13 would be too risky, and just as Malfoy had said a huge gorilla like man guarded the door. Hermione stopped right in front of him and whispered "Love is a wonderful feeling, don't you think?" to respond to this the man nodded, raised a hand and opened the door.

Hermione was surprised of only finding Draco, as well as expensive foods and drinks everywhere.

-You came…I guess I am a bit surprised, I wasn't expecting you to join me.

-I didn't join YOU, I ran away from HIM.

-Of course, I understand, maybe you should know that there's a silencing spell around this wagon, that way my voice won't be recognized, and yours…well no one pays any attention to you anyways, HAHAHA he laughed a cruel laugh, one you'd expect from the saint Oliver I guess.

-What happened to your hair?

-Do you like it? Mother always made me wear it as if a truck had gone through it, so I just let it down.

-I never thought you...umm…well I can't believe I'm complementing you… but yes I like it quite a lot actually it looks…nice.

A/N: I know, I know… too short, but I wanted to only START the trip to their unknown place, Review please and if you have any ideas of where they could be going tell me, I might use it!


	2. The beginning

_The beginning of the new life_

_I want to make clear that: Sadly I do not own this characters nor anything that has to do with the real thing, I only own fanfictions._

-Hey. Draco said as he approached the counter of the place he had hoped never to step into less than three months ago…that was before he talked to her, for the first time not insulting her, the first time they talked had been a memorable one for him, one he couldn't forget, she had trusted him, like nobody ever did, even after all he had done and this drew him closer to her…even if he didn't want to say it.

-Hello welcome to Weasley pranks how may I help you? Ron said fast as he turned around. Oh, it's just you, what do you want Malfoy?

-Yes, well I see she's not here, good bye then… He mumbled disappointed as he turned to leave.

-Who's not here? Ron asked as the tiny bell on the door fell from it being open to fast by the graceful figure of the lady Draco awaited.

-You should be more careful Hermione. Draco said as he bent down to get the little bell and placed it where it belonged. Today is very cold and you are barely wearing anything…you look like a little slut!

-Shut up Draco you would like to see me like this more often. She said while throwing her heavy coat on a chair behind the counter revealing a tight and short leather skirt high black leather boots and a skimpy white almost transparent low cut dress shirt.

-Oh, should of known you were waiting for her…you're such an ASS Ron muttered turning around, you've been stalking her for ever now…If you're not buying you're not staying, Go! Ron finished irritated.

-Shut up Weasley… Draco said with his eyes still glued to Hermione.

-Why are you here Draco? Why are you everywhere?...

-Because I'm worr, since we talked…you know you never answered my question and …well Damn! I'm here 'cause I needed a whore yah now? How much you chargin'?

-Draco, come…we need to talk…She answered grabbing his arm and pulling him into a door to the basement. "On" she said and the lights turned on as they walked along the staircase. Look, she said when they got to a point where no one would be able to hear. You see, I made a mistake, I don't like you…at all, I don't know why I told you what I said and I all I want is you to forget it! Don't you always say you love to see me suffer, now you know I suffer. Go. Leave me alone…BE HAPPY!

-No, you told me because you needed to tell someone and… It's not a life worth living, but if I have to stay in this horrible Earth then you have to stay too. Do it, come, I have to go, and you hate it here let's do it. I need a little whore for the trip it would be boring otherwise… let's go far beyond anyplace they would look for us. I'm going on the train tomorrow at three in the afternoon I'll have a whole wagon to myself, there will be a guard on the door at al times, he knows that if someone with jeans and an orange T-shirt shows up and tells him the password he is to let that person in, just in case you decide to come the wagon's number will be 13 and the password is "Love." Hope to see you then, 'Mione. He said this last part nodding his head in reassurance, then disappeared before she could say anything to him.

After this she followed the stairs up to the store Ron was managing and started working right away, she did not say a word throughout the day even though Ron approached her many times asking her if anything was wrong, her mind was on Draco and on what he had said… "You told me because you needed to tell someone, It's not a life worth living" She knew he was right, but how did she know that all of this was real? That it wasn't all a prank, she wanted to go, but had people…things holding her back, Harry and Ron, Ginny, Luna, The twins, and most of all…Oliver, the monster, the same Oliver that claimed time and time again in front of people that he had fallen in love with beautiful Hermione but when they were alone…She was sick just of thinking about it.

-Ron, I'm taking off early today, I have…things to do. Hermione screamed knowing Ron was on the back of the store and also knowing he would have no problem with it.

-Okay, bye. She heard a distant and faint voice from the back of the small store answer. Owl me if anything…happens. Ron finished as Hermione got her coat and left. Could it be…Could he have heard anything…could he know? NO! Hermione answered herself when these questions came to mind, no he didn't know, he always asked her to tell him everything and anything that happened to her, he had done this every day since Harry's… Problem, He had faced another encounter with someone dangerous, but it wasn't Voldemort this time…this time he encountered his FATHER and he had suffered too much in a short period of time, he couldn't believe how his father's spirit could visit him whenever, but never did in 18 years of Harry's dreadful life, but the day when everything seem fantastic and working out just fine for once…the day after Graduation, as he packed his things to move to a house of his own, with Ron His father appeared to say Congratulations, expecting Harry to take it well…Now he is over it, he talks to James whenever the bastard appears Hermione thought trying to minimize the reasons to stay near them all, being near her loved ones meant also being close to Oliver…and she couldn't let him put one more finger on her…

She looked at her watch and noticed if she ran she would get to the house early enough to start packing, and hide everything on the space under the floor she had found months before, the same place she hid when he got home early, hiding with rats was better than letting him see her. She got to the mansion Oliver and her "Happily shared" and got three trunks ready to fill them with absolutely everything she owned she opened all the drawers and closets, and did half by hand and half by magic, all at the same time to do it as fast as possible, she was nearly done when the door of the house burst open, she immediately closed everything and hid it as well as herself on that spot on the floor she hated so much.

-Are you here? Why isn't my food on the table? Where are you, you bitch, probably on that dirty store kissing your little friend? Get over here now!

After this she made up her mind maybe it was a stupid prank, but she had to escape with or without Malfoy, he made no difference what so ever he was just the person who introduced the idea in her mind. Moments later she heard a loud noise, he had disappeared, but she didn't know where he would appear and even though her room had a charm for him not to be able to appear in it, he could be outside the door for all she knew. And she feared that if came out of the whole he would feel her presence and would burs in and find out about her little "hiding place" he was after all a powerful wizard from an evil school, and had the press and most of the wizardry world always on his side, he could make anyone believe anything. He even tricked me… Hermione thought, He tricked me into believing he was a nice young wizard…in love with me, and even though I had only met him twice and wrote…he also tricked me into moving in with him.

She heard someone approach the door, and nock, when she heard this she knew it would be one of two things, it's him and we have company, or it's one of the elves…then she heard a tiny little rattle, it was Pritsy, the elf she had brought in the house, Hermione had given her a little bell and had carefully said "Whenever you need something go to my bedroom door, nock three times for it not to be suspicious and then rattle this." That was the reason she got out of the disgusting whole and opened her door.

-Madame Hermione, the sir has stepped out for a few hours, I thought you would want to know.

-Thank you Pritsy, come in the room I need to talk with you.

-Oh, I'm sorry, what have I done?

-I told you when I freed you that I would never make you work too hard or lie, because I have you more as an equal… a friend if you might, right?

-Yes.

-Well listen, Hermione got up and closed the door for no other elves to hear their conversation. Pritsy, you know how Oliver maltrits everyone around here, especially me…

-Yes, the master is mean and cruel.

- I agree, but listen to me carefully now, you are MY personal elf, not his, he is not your master. But you will do everything he asks of you today, tomorrow morning you will go out saying you are buying groceries, go alone. Pack whatever you have on this trunk right here, She pointed at a large empty trunk, then at 2:30 you will meet me at the train station, on platform 8 and without a word you will follow me, I will have all the trunks and will be wearing an orange T-Shirt and jeans, probably a hat covering my face, you will put this on, She pointed at a large bag where potatoes used to be piled, not because I'm mean, only not to give any clue of who we are. The train leaves at three and we will be in wagon 13 with another person. Clear?

- Clear, like a crystal. Thank you, thank you so much…

- If the master leaves home late tomorrow you will give him this note. Only if he leaves late.

NOTE:

_Honey: I love you so much, and I can't wait until tonight, I have a surprise for you, but it requires of your help and cooperation. I need you to come back home at twelve, exactly midnight. It is all part of the surprise. Love you and good bye. Have a nice day._


	3. Slow but steddy

Just as the train came to a halt Hermione noticed How much Draco had…Changed.

Hermione's POV: He hasn't insulted me at all today…may be he really changed, but, well…or may be he's just like this, when he's not around his parents…he can be sweet, and quite charming too….Wait! I am not thinking this am I? well, better start a conversation before I actually start believing it…Malfoy is nothing but a cruel son of a bitch, and he will never, NEVER change.

End of POV

So…Where are we? Hermione asked pulling the thoughts out of her mind, trying time and time again to ignore the little glimpses, and grins Draco gave to himself as if complementing his though or protecting a secret from being told.

This is not our destination, however, the cart is here, would you like something?

No, thank you. I think there's enough food in here for the next two months.

Yeah, little snacks. He answered on a tone of voice Hermione had never heard before from him, and a tiny smile somewhere hidden as if wishing nobody saw it.

What was that? Hermione asked wondering about this motion, surprised noticing she had never seen Draco happy, or at least smiling.

What was what?

The smile, you smiled at me, and your voice, it sounded…I don't know…

I don't smile! He tone he had used no more than two minutes before…and yes, I admit it, the voice, my voice was the voice of a person who CARES about another… and I care about you, if I don't you might get caught running away, if you get caught, I get screwed over… so technically, I have to care or I'll get caught.

Excuse me, I was invited by you, it's not like I'm doing this for fun, and then Hermione's tone of voice went from totally angry… to totally scared. If I don't get away now, only God will know what may happen to me.

You must be foolish to even think GOD wants to help you, if he does… then why did HE do this to you on the first place, why did HE let Oliver touch you like that, how did Oliver get away with it so easily, you know, I used to think there was a God too, and then.- He stopped talking and turned to face the window and look out to the terrible weather with clouds and rain and no light whatsoever.

And then what? Why are you running away, what do you have to hide, you have everything, a house, both parents, three girlfriends.

Stalkers, not girlfriends. He caught her off.

what I mean is, you have so much and you are leaving it behind, running away from wha.

Shut up! Draco yelled unexpectedly. Shut up!

and for some reason Hermione's heart felt heavy with regret of even mentioning any of it, she didn't even noticed herself getting up and walking over to Draco's side, guessing the spell hadn't worked, and she for some odd reason she didn't even understand, she hugged him

I'm sorry. She whispered in his ear as she sat next to him, and trusting someone for the first time in a very long time, she fell asleep, right there with Draco, and he did the same hugging her back, thinking: "I'm protecting you, nobody will ever touch you again"


End file.
